Go Away, Sex God!
by touisback
Summary: Summary: Ciuman, pelukan, bercinta aku tidak butuh semuanya! Aku hanya membutuhkan kehidupan yang normal tanpa SEX GOD di sisiku! Warn: 4some? Miss typo, yaoi/Bl. Chapter:Prologue. Pair: ItaKyuuSasuNaru.


**Go Away, ****Sex god****!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ItaKyuuSasuNaru, dan lain-lain **

**Rat: M**

**Cerita ini nggak tahu terinspirasi dari anime apa, ya. Lupa. Cuman beda banget ceritanya sama anime itu. Konsep awal banget yang sama ^^**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Warn: 4some atau bisa lebih, miss typo, dan berbau BL yang berat.**

Summary: Ciuman, pelukan, bercinta aku tidak butuh semuanya! Aku hanya membutuhkan kehidupan yang normal tanpa _SEX GOD_ di sisiku! Warn: 4some?

**Touisback**

**Untuk:**

**Sabaku Ryutaro, dan I don't care about Taz my beloved best friend. Makasih sudah ngasih ide dan**_** nge-beta reader-in. **_**Taz idemu nggak ada matinya. Arigato ^^ Ini sample untukmu-lah. Mudah-mudahan berguna buat fic atau kehidupan kalian berdua. Saba: berguna apanya? Mbah-mu?| Taz: Oh my gowd! Oh, my gowd! Gila! Gila! Taz suka banget!| itu yang akan kalian bilang, bukan?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Asal Mula<strong>

* * *

><p>Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Konoha, yaitu: Universitas Konoha, jurusan teknik sipil. Jika kau berkata hidupku biasa-biasa saja sebagai seorang mahasiswa? Dugaanmu berarti salah besar! Kenapa? Sebab bagi diriku tidak ada satu manusia di dunia ini yang mempunyai kehidupan biasa saja. Contohnya saja aku. Meskipun aku adalah anak dari seorang karyawan biasa, tetapi aku mempunyai kelebihan. Mau tahu kelebihanku apa?<p>

Mhm...

Bener mau tahu?

Baiklah!

INI KELEBIHANKU:

Aku belum pernah memeluk, mencium wanita selain ibuku!

Ulangi sekali lagi: SELAIN IBUKU!

Ha—ah, mungkin setelah membaca kalimat di atas kalian akan menyangka jika aku adalah pemuda jelek, kuper (kurang pergaulan), atau sebagainya. Kalian salah. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun dikarenakan aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta. Ya, _the fucking damn it of love!_ Aku belum pernah sekalipun merasakan debaran jantung atau perasaan_ blushing-blushing_ tidak jelas karena melihat orang yang aku cintai. So? Dapat disimpulkan aku adalah orang yang tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk berpacaran sebelum aku merasakan orang itu cocok denganku.

Kuno?

Iya.

Sungguh menyedihkan!

Oke, kita kembali ke plot cerita ini.

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor apartemenku. Apartemen yang harga sewanya biasa saja dan bisa dikatakan cocoklah untuk mahasiswa yang tidak terlalu kaya sepertiku. Oh iya, selain itu, akupun tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Kenapa? Karena orang tuaku berada di Suna. Yah, ibaratnya aku adalah mahasiswa perantauan dari luar pulau. Kasihan sekali, kan, nasibku? Tidak? Ya, sudah lupakan.

Aku buka pintu apartemenku, dan aku nyalakan lampunya. Ih, waw! Bersih banget. Pasti Deidara yang merupakan sepupuku yang telah membersihkan apartemen sewa ini. Terima kasih sepupu! Kau adalah orang yang paling bisa aku andalkan setelah kedua orang tuaku. Hehehe, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

Oke, kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Di saat aku sedang membuka sepatu, aku mendengar suara-suara gaib yang berasal dari kamarku. Secara cepat aku buka sepatu putih milikku, dan secara perlahan aku menghampiri kamar yang terletak di paling terpojok bagian apartemen. Mhm… apaan, sih di dalam kamar itu? Ada apa, ya? Hantu bukan, ya? Aku mulai mengira yang tidak-tidak.

CKLEK…

Aku buka knop pintu kamar.

Krieeettt…

Aku dorong pintu secara perlahan.

Kresek.. Kresek…

Terdengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari arah kasur yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari diriku. Selimut yang terdapat di atas kasur tersebut bergerak-gerak (seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya). Apaan itu? Mencurigakan banget! Aku segera mengambil tongkat bisbol yang berada di sebelahku. "Heh, siapa itu?" teriakku, nggak jelas. Padahal sudah takut tapi masih bersikap sok berani.

Singgg~

Tidak terdapat jawaban.

Haduh, si pengacau rupanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang telah aku lontarkan pada dirinya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mendekati kasur tersebut, dan bersiap-siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku. Oke, doakan aku _reader!_ Akupun bersiap-siap untuk membuka selimut di depanku.

GRAP!

ENG ING ENG!

"HIYAAAAAAA!" teriakku, a la orang kesurupan. Aku akan memukulkan tongkat bisbol yang sedang kupegang ketika aku melihat wajah orang yang akan aku pukul. Oh, man! Manis, lucu, unyu-unyu. Jadinya? Niatku untuk memukul pemuda di depanku hilang sudah. Yah, mudah-mudahan dia bukan maling. Kalau maling? Aduh! Kok, cakep-cakep maling, sih, mas? Aku mulai membatin _error_. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku, spontan. Nggak tahu kenapa nanya yang gituan dibandingkan nanya: Ngapain kamu disini? Atau SIAPA KAMU?

Si manusia unyu-unyu yang ternyata agak lebih tinggi dariku pun berdiri dengan santai dari atas kasur, menuju lantai di bawahnya. Ketika aku melihat penampilannya, aku sedikit takjub sekaligus heran. Kenapa? Ya, soalnya, menurutku ia memakai baju yang tidaklah normal bagi penduduk Konoha atau orang jaman sekarang. Bajunya itu bisa dikatakan baju ksatria a la- a la Eropa gitu: warna hijau, dan banyak pernak-pernik yang ngeberatin, lah! _Namun…_"Woi, jawab! Kamu siapa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, tetapi yang ditanya malah _nge-death glare_ aku.

"Kalem napa?" katanya sambil nguap sampai matanya berair. Terus ia mandangin aku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Kamu, kok, cakep-cakep, jomblo, sih?" katanya sok tahu, tapi yang dia bilang memang benar. Terus, dia ngejentikin jari, sehingga muncul kursi mewah a la para raja di depanku. _WTF?_ Kok, bisa muncul kursi di depanku dengan cara begitu saja? Sungguh aneh orang ini! Aku menatap _horror_ pemuda asing di sampingku.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat pergi sana, sebelum aku lapor ke pihak berwajib," kataku dengan nada mengancam. Namun, yang diancam malah santai-santai saja—nggak mau ambil peduli.

"Laporin aja. Aku buat dia impotan baru tahu," katanya, benar-benar ancaman yang aneh. Terus tiba-tiba dia membuka kancing bajunya, dan mandangin aku dengan wajah polosnya. "Ayo, lakukan!" katanya, mulai nggak benar.

Aku ngerutin keningku, nggak ngerti. Lakukan apa? Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? "Lakukan apa?" tanyaku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Akupun menarik tangan dia. "AYO, KELUAR!" kataku dengan nada galak. Gila, nih, orang! Udah masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan, sekarang pake buka kancing baju sembarangan. Hiii, bisa mati mengenaskan di kerubungi masa kalau aku ketahuan berbuat tidak-tidak dengan seorang pria yang tidak aku kenal.

Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku, dan muncul di belakangku. "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku, Naruto Uzumaki!" katanya, sehingga ngebuat diriku merinding. _Owh, shit!_ Sudah positif jika orang yang sekarang berdiri di belakangku adalah bukan orang. Ya, maksudku dia ini adalah hantu. Sesuatu yang bisa menghilang dan muncul dimana saja pasti hantu. Sudah bisa menghilang, tahu namaku juga. Demi para pencipta dunia ini: tolong usir hantu tampan; berambut, dan bermata merah ini dari hadapanku!

"PERGI!" teriakku agak _lebay_. Tapi yang diteriakkin malah pura-pura nggak dengar. Tetap emo sambil jalan ke kursi kerajaan yang entah darimana datangnya. Namun, hal terjelas mengenai kursi itu, sih: datang waktu si orang asing di kamarku menjentikkan jarinya. _Well,_ dia bisa sulap atau seorang penyihir aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Kyuubi," katanya, memperkenalkan diri. "Aku bisa dikatakan sebagai _Sex god_!" lanjutnya, nggak masuk akal. "Kau bisa menggunakan diriku atau tubuh orang lain sebagai bahan eksperimen dalam _sex_, Naruto," Kyuubi malah ngebuat aku tambah pusing. Astaga! Percobaan apa katanya? Percobaan _sex _? Daripada _sex god_, orang yang namanya Kyuubi ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai pria nakal!

Tuhan, sebenarnya ini beneran atau bohongan?

"Beneran," jawab Kyuubi, bikin aku ngeri karena dia bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang terdalam. Ia kembali natap aku dari bawah hingga ujung rambut. Terus, Kyuubi ngebuka, dan ngelempar bajunya ke sembarang tempat. "Mau coba?" tawarnya. Ngebuat aku merinding ketika melihat tubuhnya yang berkulit putih, mulus, nan maskulin, tetapi masih ada unsur-unsur feminim-nya. " Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini, Naruto. Kenapa? Karena _partner-mu_ adalah salah satu _Sex god_ terbaik di langit sana," Kyuubi tersenyum licik sambil mendekati diriku.

GLEK!

Aku menelan ludah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" teriakku, ketakutan. Tapi, Kyuubi malah semakin mendekat. Kali ini, ia membuka celananya, dan membuat tubuhnya terlihat begitu polos seperti baru lahir ke dunia._ Man,_ dia nggak pake boxer atau pelapis lainnya gitu? Aku membatin. "KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" teriakku sekali lagi.

GRAP!

Kyuubi menarik tanganku, dan menarik daguku dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Pilih!" katanya dengan nada suara yang sangat terdengar merdu nan sexy a la serak di telingaku. Sehingga, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Apa? Berdebar-debar? Ya—yang benar saja? Mhm… "Kau ingin aku yang atau kau memilih seseorang yang kau sukai untuk memuaskanmu?" Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telingaku, sehingga membuat aku tidak kuasa untuk memejamkan mata, ketakutan. "Naruto...," Kyuubi mendesah di lubang telingaku.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku sambil mendorong Kyuubi. Namun, setelah aku mendorongnya, aku menjadi percaya jika dia benar-benar _Sex god_! Kenapa? Karena dia sudah memakai pakaiannya kembali? _Oh, damn!_ Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? "Kau pergilah! Aku tidak butuh _Sex god_ untuk urusan pribadiku," teriakku, ingin menghilangkan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _Sex god_ dengan segera mungkin.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menjentikkan jari, sehingga tanpa ada waktu sedetikpun diriku sudah telanjang bulat. "Naruto, kita lakukan saja sekarang. Aku tidak mau kembali ke langit dengan nilai tesis-ku (semacam skripsi tapi untuk S2) di bawah rata-rata," katanya, membuatku bingung kembali. "Aku kemari hanya ingin membawa sample _ke-virgin-an_ seseorang tidak berguna sepertimu, dan menelitinya. Tidak ada yang lain," kata si _Sex god_, tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"A—apa?" aku megelengkan kepala. Jadi orang ini datang-datang hanya untuk mengambil _ke-virgin-an-ku_ dan menelitinya? "Aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga seperti itu pada orang yang tidak aku cintai!" teriakku, mulai norak. "Jadi, jangan seenaknya."

Kyuubi tersenyum licik. "Oke, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan aku akan langsung mempelajari, dan mengambil _sample_ di tempat," katanya, dengan nada bosan namun serius. "Pilih di antara dua pilihan itu, atau aku yang akan memilihkannya untukmu," seru Kyuubi, mulai terlihat marah. Hingga, tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti tersengat oleh listrik dan langsung membuatku jatuh ke atas lantai.

Secara perlahan Kyuubi mulai mendekati diriku. Ia menatap tubuhku dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak suka direpotkan," katanya, nggak masuk akal. Kenapa? Siapa juga orang yang direpotkan di sini? Detik yang lalu aku masih nyaman-nyaman saja, kok! Dasar, sialan! Aku benar-benar kesal pada si Kyuubi. "Kau jangan marah karena aku akan memperkosamu," ancamnya, benar-benar terlihat nyata daripada sekadar ancaman. Dia benar-benar sangat tahu apa yang aku rasakan dan aku pikirkan.

Aku mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Kyuubi. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan takut plus miris ketika tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Terlebih, rasa takutku semakin bertambah ketika Kyuubi mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif dari tubuhku. _OH NO!_ "Baik! Baik! Aku akan mencari orang yang aku cintai. Kau bisa mengambil _sample_, percobaan, atau apapun yang kau sebutkan tadi—di saat aku bercinta dengan orang tersebut," kataku, ngasal. Aiiissssh demi keselamatan, dan harga diri, aku akan melakukan apapun. Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun, walaupun aku tahu hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan. Tampaknya, Kyuubi sangat mengetahui apa yang aku rencanakan. Namun, ia tidak berbicara atau merespon sama sekali perkataanku.

Lalu?

Kyuubi kembali tersenyum iblis. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan penuh kebanggan. "_Nice,_ mohon kerja samanya," katanya sok baik. Padahal aku tahu jika mulai dari detik sekarang hidupku akan benar-benar berubah total. Benar-benar berubah total.

Oh, yeah!

Oke, sampai jumpa _high quality_ jomblo. Aku benar-benar akan merindukan dirimu.

Dan?

Inilah catatan seorang mahasiswa nista Universitas Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki.

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan.

**Tbc**

Tolong _review_, kalau suka… Kalau nggak suka, ya, kritik juga boleh. Kritik, bukan flame. ^^


End file.
